


Ice Cream With Toppings

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Failed smut, M/M, Smut, just toppings, mingyu is a tease, no ice cream, sub wonwoo, wonwoo is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kim Mingyu you asshole!"<br/>"Yes your asshole"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream With Toppings

"Hyung," Mingyu called Wonwoo while staring at him. "Hmm?" Wonwoo hums in reply. "Can I ask you something?" Mingyu asked while turning his chair facing Wonwoo. "What is it?" Wonwoo asked in return. "Hyung, if we are doing sex, who do you think will top?" Mingyu asked while looking at Wonwoo's expression. Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu with a flustered and weird expression that Mingyu finds it cute. "W-what are you talking about?" Wonwoo asked. "I said if we are doing sex, who will top?" Mingyu asked again. "A-ah, Mingyu are y-you hungry?" Wonwoo asked to avoid answering Mingyu's question. "Don't avoid the question hyung," Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked confused while thinking about Mingyu's question when he finally came up with an answer, "I-i think I will top. Y-you know right that I'm older than you?" Mingyu nodded in a response with a smirk. "Hyung, you should know that I never bottom." "Th-then it would be your first time." Mingyu just smiles looking at Wonwoo's response. Wonwoo doesn't like Mingyu's smirk and tone. Something will definetly happen.

 

(I am sorry for the time skip)

 

"K-Kim Mingyu you a-asshole!! Aaahh!!" Mingyu smirked as he see his beloved hyung is pinned down with a rosy pink cheek flushing and legs spreading for him. "Yes, your asshole," Mingyu smirked while planting some kisses and marks on Wonwoo's milky skin. "You look so beautiful like this hyung," Mingyu chuckled. "S-shut up!" Wonwoo replied in embarassment. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo once again before he inserts his first finger inside Wonwoo. "A-ah!! It feels w-weird! S-stop Min- gyaaah!!" Wonwoo's voice is cutted when Mingyu hits his prostate. Mingyu enters the second finger, spreading and scissoring Wonwoo's hole as much as he can. "A-ah! Min-mingyu!! There!!" Wonwoo moans out of the pleasure that Mingyu gave. Mingyu decided to tease Wonwoo by purposely missing the spot then he entered his third finger inside Wonwoo's hole. 

Mingyu keep trusting inside waiting for Wonwoo to beg him, "Mingyu p-please." "Please what?" Mingyu asked, smirking. "Please p-put it in," Wonwoo begged. "What should I put inside?" Mingyu teased Wonwoo. "Pl-please put your cock in-inside me," Wonwoo cried. "As you wish babe," Mingyu replied while applying some lube to his half hardened cock. "Get on your knees," Mingyu said. Then he alligns his cock to Wonwoo's enterance. "It will hurt a bit. But you'll feel good later. I promise," Mingyu said while giving Wonwoo some pecks and kisses. Mingyu then trust inside Wonwoo in one go so that Wonwoo will not feel too much pain. Wonwoo cried out in pain as Mingyu trust into him suddenly without giving him a proper warning. Mingyu stays inside, waiting for Wonwoo to adjust to his length and start trusting in a slow pace when Wonwoo nodded. "Faster!" Wonwoo cried. "Say it properly," Mingyu answered. "M-mingyu, please go faster!" Wonwoo begged. "Fuck! You're so tight babe," Mingyu said as he trust in a faster and rougher pace. Wonwoo lets out some moans and groans that make Mingyu teases Wonwoo all the time.

"Do you still want to be a top hyung?" Mingyu asked while Wonwoo is trying to hold his moan. "S-shut up! J-just do it proper- aaahh!!" Wonwoo said while Mingyu cutting of his words with a hard and rough trust. Mingyu keep trusting inside until he is about to cum. "Fuck! I'm going to come inside you," Mingyu said. Wonwoo that is also in the edge of cumming only replied with a moan. "M-mingyu, I-i'm going to cum," Wonwoo plead. "Beg," Mingyu replied Wonwoo. "M-mingyu, please l-let me cum! P-please trust harder!" Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled hearing Wonwoo's beg and start to stroke Wonwoo's length. "Babe, let's cum together," Mingyu said while trusting more and more faster inside until they cum. Mingyu's seed is flooding inside Wonwoo's hole while Wonwoo is cumming on the bed sheets. Mingyu gives a kiss in Wonwoo's lips again. Mingyu collapsed on Wonwoo while Wonwoo is giving an uncomfortable look. "What?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo as Wonwoo gave the look. "Aren't you going to pull your thing out?" Wonwoo asked back. "Nope. We are going for round 2 right?" Mingyu said while giving the smirk that Wonwoo hates the most. "NO!! I'M NOT GOING FOR ROUND 2!! PULL OUT KIM MINGYU!!" Wonwoo shouted.

"No. We will have a round 2"

"NOOO!!!"

"JEON WONWOO, KIM MINGYU SHUT UP!!!"

The rest is up to your imagination. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this at aff.  
> This is my first work so I'm sorry if there's a lot of errors. English is not my first language. Thank you for reading this story, ciao~


End file.
